Angel mio entregame tu corazón
by Dulce twilight
Summary: TheEvanesceceFanficContest. Desde pequeños el amor de Bella y Edward fue floreciendo hasta llegar a ser innolvidable y profundo pero Bella tiene una enfermedad de la cual podria morir por lo que Edward hará todo lo posible por salvarla... lo logrará?


**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**

**Disclaimer: (...) **Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER, solo los tomo prestados para mis fics.

**Nombre del Fic: (...) **Ángel mío...entrégame tu corazón

**Nombre del Autor/es: (...) **Dulce Twilight

**Número de Palabras: (...) **3830 (solo pertenecientes a la historia)

**Advertencias: (...) **Incluye una escena un poco subida de tono.

**Pareja Elegida: (...) **Edward/Bella

**Canción en la que se inspiró: (...) **Angel of mine.

**Nota de autor: (...)** Esta historia es para todas ustedes con mucho amor y cariño... ¡Gracias! Un consejo: tengan a la mano un _Kleenex_ tal vez lo necesiten. Espero que les guste (:

* * *

><p><em>Parte de la canción...<em>

_**Angel of mine**_

**_Angel of mine, can I thank you_**

(Angel mio ¿puedo agradecerte?)_  
><em>

**_You have saved me time and time again_**

(Tú me has salvado una y otra vez)_  
><em>

**_Angel I must confess_**

(Angel debo confesar)_  
><em>

**_It's you that always gives me strength_**

(Eres tu el que siempre me da fuerza_)  
><em>

**_And I don't know where I'd be without you_**

(y no se dónde estaría sin ti)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sinopsis...<br>_

**Ángel mío... entrégame tu corazón**

Bella y Edward se conocieron desde pequeños, primero se querían como amigos después ese amor floreció y empezó a nacer un amor incondicional mas allá de toda razón... se enamoraron profundamente pero...

Bella tiene una enfermedad que tal vez por ella este destinada a morir pero su compañero, su amigo, su confidente, el amor de su vida... Edward quiere curarla y por eso se convierte en el mejor doctor del país solo con el fin de curar a su amada... ¿logrará curarla y así estar juntos el resto de sus vidas?...

* * *

><p>.<p>

...

.

**BELLA** se encontraba jugando en el parque mientras su madre la observaba atentamente. Había veces que Bella se desesperaba porque su madre era muy sobreprotectora y cuando le pregunto a sus padres el porqué de su comportamiento, ellos simplemente le dieron una explicación de lo más breve posible, pues a la edad de 7 años no entendía las cosas, solo le dijeron que cuando nació se presentaron problemitas en su pequeño corazón que lograron controlar pero que tenían que checarla seguido para que no volvieran.

Bella no sentía que tuviera problema su corazón y siempre trataba de demostrárselo a sus padres siendo una niña buena, responsable, estudiosa, y respetuosa, ya que no podía ser como los demás niños, no podía correr en exceso, no podía jugar brusco, no podía, no podía... odiaba esa palabra, ella simplemente quería ser normal, pero lamentablemente no podía.

Mientras se columpiaba, sentía el aíre en su cara y abrió los ojos para observar a los pajaritos... _"me gustaría ser como ellos... vuelan y vuelan siendo libres..." _pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

No se dio cuenta que cerca suyo había una pelea, donde uno de los niños aventó a otro y esté fue directo a chocar contra el columpio donde estaba Bella.

Cuando Bella sintió el golpe detrás de ella, abrió los ojos y vio espantada como el suelo, estaba cada vez más cerca debido a la caída segura, por lo que mejor cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe.

Pero antes de que llegara al suelo, alguien la tomo de sus brazos y la detuvo. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo primero que vio fueron unos bonitos ojos color esmeralda que la observaban con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo un niño que parecía un ángel.

- emm si eso creo, gracias- contesto la pequeña Bella agradecida.

- uff que bueno, pensé que te habías pegado en la cabeza y que te saldría muchísima sangre, admito que sería grandioso ver sangre y todo eso, pero de ninguna manera estaría bien porque para eso tu tendrías que golpearte y eso no está nada bien...- dijo el niño parloteando sin cesar.

-Oh Dios mío ¿Cariño estas bien? - dijo su madre mientras le agarraba los hombros y le hacía un análisis físico.

-Si mamá estoy bien gracias a este niño- dijo Bella apuntando a su salvador, el cual se sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias hijo pero dime ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto su madre mientras observaba al niño con agradecimiento en su mirada.

- De nada señora, me llamo Edward y tengo 10 años- dijo el niño orgullosamente.

-Valla Bella has sido salvada por todo un hombrecito - dijo su madre sonriendo.

-no mamá, por un hombrecito no, sino por un ángel- dijo sonriendo Bella

-¿Te llamas Bella?- pregunto Edward sonrojado por la declaración de ella.

- emm bueno prefiero que me llamen a si porque Isabella no me gusta nadita- dijo Bella con una mueca en su rostro.

- Edward ¿qué te parece si para darte las gracias mañana vas a nuestra casa? - le pregunto su madre

-Siii! Ven! Te prepararé un pastel de chocolate delicioso que hasta te chuparas los dedos- dijo Bella sonriendo y saltando.

-¿de chocolate?- pregunto Edward con un brillo en sus ojos y Bella asintió. - Entonces si voy, amó el chocolate- dijo sonriendo haciendo que Bella riera.

**...**

Meses después Edward y Bella se hicieron los mejores amigos, fueron juntos a la misma escuela, luego a la secundaría donde empezaron a salir en plan de novios y que al final lograron serlo con éxito. Cuando llego la prepa, estaban muy felices porque pronto la empezarían.

En ese transcurso de tiempo, Bella había hablado con Edward sobre su enfermedad, no le había dicho exactamente de qué se trataba, solo que tenía problemas en su corazón y él no le pregunto a fondo, ya que durante ese tiempo Bella jamás presento un problema y fue como si no tuviera ninguna enfermedad.

Un día se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Edward cuando a él se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Amor recuerdas cuando éramos niños y los juegos que hacíamos?- pregunto con la amada sonrisa que encantaba a Bella.

-Si amor, y recuerdo exactamente como me salvaste muchas veces por ser tan patosa- dijo Bella riendo.

-Ese es mi deber amor, recuerda que soy tu ángel salvador- dijo con una tierna sonrisa. - Pero al punto que voy es... ¿qué te parece si jugamos nuevamente?- pregunto riendo

-¿Edward te estás escuchando? Ya estamos grandecitos para hacer eso, yo tengo 15 y tú tienes 18 - dijo riendo Bella.

-Ya sé, pero... - no termino de decir la frase pues empezó hacerle cosquillas a Bella y ella intento escapar de sus brazos así que corrió y después... todo sucedió demasiado rápido...

**...**

**BELLA** abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás en el hospital ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Bien mamá ¿qué paso?- pregunto muy confundida ya que lo único que recordaba era que había corrido y después todo se volvía negro.

-Te desmayaste, y la familia de Edward te trajo al hospital.-

-¿Edward? ¿En dónde está?-

-Afuera, en un momento entrará- dijo su madre sonriendo

-Ma... mamá... ¿lo sabe?- pregunto temerosa de la respuesta pues ella no quería que se enterará exactamente qué tenía, pues temía que ya no la fuera a tratar como antes y que solo estuviera con ella por lastima.

-Ay hija, lo siento pero sí... ya sabe de tu insuficiencia cardiaca- dijo en voz baja.

-Pero ¿quién se lo dijo?- pregunto con ansiedad.

-Cuando te trajeron al hospital rápidamente llegue yo, y el doctor hablo conmigo delante de todos, y fue así como se enteró.-

-Pero porque tenía que hacerlo delante de TODOS, acaso no se le ocurrió que debía hablar en privado contigo- dijo Bella desesperada, _"Oh dios mío todos lo saben... ahora me tratarán diferente, para ellos no seré la misma"_ pensó llena de tristeza.

**...**

**EDWARD** estaba ansioso y desesperado por entrar a ver a Bella, él no sabía de qué se trataba el "problema" de Bella, y cuando se enteró tuvo un sentimiento de impotencia por no saber qué hacer, lo único que quería es que Bella se recuperará, no la quería perder.

Desde que supo de qué exactamente se trataba la enfermedad de Bella, tomó una importante decisión que cambiaría completamente su vida...Vio como la madre de Bella salía de la habitación y se dirigió para entrar a ver a Bella.

-¿Cómo la vio?- pregunto ansioso.

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien, pero ahora entra quiere verte- contesto con una sonrisa cansada.

Edward entró y lo que vio hizo que reforzara la ya tomada decisión.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien- dijo Bella sonriendo pero Edward se dio cuenta que estaba cansada.

-Bella tenemos que hablar, he tomado una decisión- al decir esto, Bella abrió sus ojos.

-Oh dios, temía que esto pasaría cuando te enterarás, pero lo acepto, debes hacer tu propia vida con una mujer que esté completamente sana y que no te de problemas por una estúpida enfermedad...- dijo Bella mientras se le salían lagrimas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto desconcertado hasta que comprendió... - Jamás me voy a alejar Bella, JAMAS me entiendes, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, recuerda que soy tu ángel salvador.- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le acariciaba el rostro.

-Pe... pero yo pensé que...- no termino ya que Edward la silencio con sus dedos.

-No Bella, jamás te adelantes a las cosas, Te amo y siempre te amaré, y por eso he tomado la decisión de elegir la medicina como mi carrera, seré doctor para curarte y salvarte- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Bella y le daba un suave beso.

-Te amo mi hermosa Bella y jamás te abandonare- le dijo entre los labios de Bella.

-Yo también te amo mi ángel salvador, yo también te amo- dijo Bella besándolo.

**...**

Transcurrieron los años, Bella y Edward se casaron y así como lo dijo él, Edward se convirtió en el doctor más reconocido del país, durante ese transcurso de años Bella no volvió a presentar problemas en su corazón.

Pero ella sabía, más bien presentía que se año sería el último ya que últimamente se cansaba demasiado pronto... _"Ay dios mío dame la oportunidad de al menos darle un hijo a Edward, no lo puedo dejar solo, no puedo..." _pensó mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas.

Bella había querido embarazarse pero Edward no quería porque ella no aguantaría salir adelante y moriría, ella sabía que Edward ansiaba tener un hijo pero no quería perderla a ella.

Edward día y noche buscaba en todos los hospitales un corazón que logrará ser compatible con el suyo y así logrará sobrevivir, pero no había corazón alguno que fuera compatible con el de ella, ella sabía que no tenía posibilidades y que cada vez su pobre corazón no resistiría más.

Así que hizo un plan (el cual ya llevaba varios meses practicando) donde ella le haría creer que tomaba anticonceptivos lo cual era completamente mentira y así lo convencía de no usar condón.

Una noche preparo una exquisita cena para la hora que llegaba. Cenaron y cuando terminaron, Bella estaba demasiado ansiosa, había tenido un retraso pero no le dijo a nadie, ni tampoco fue al doctor, necesitaba estar segura para que después se lo confirmarán.

Por lo nerviosa que estaba, al llegar a la recamara Bella beso apasionadamente a Edward y por supuesto él le correspondió. Bella sintió como el miembro de Edward se ponía duro y como ella sentía sus jugos en su centro ansiosa por tenerlo dentro de ella. Los dos se tumbaron en la cama.

-Edward te necesito- dijo mientras dirigía su mano hacía el miembro de él, se excito más cuando escucho gemir a Edward debido a su tacto.

-Yo también te necesito, siempre te necesitare- dijo mientras gemía y levantaba la falda de Bella para introducir los dedos en su interior y excitarla aun más.

Bella al oír estas palabras sintió una pena enorme en su corazón, ella no lo quería dejar pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y menos cuando tal vez ya llevaba un hijo de él en su interior, pero el hecho de que podía morir por esperar un hijo... eso a ella no le importaba, a ella solo le importaba que le dejaría, aparte de su alma y corazón, una parte suya a Edward, un hijo hecho con el amor más puro que jamás pensó llegar a tener pero que Edward se lo cumplió.

-Te amo tanto Edward- dijo mientras sentía como se derramaba una lágrima y gemía por las sensaciones que le provocaba el que Edward la estuviera penetrando con sus dedos.

-Por favor entra ya- le suplico

Edward no necesito un incentivo más, ya que hizo lo que le pidió, se desabrocho los pantalones y dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Bella, y la penetró con una estocada profunda y dura, la penetraba de lo mas ansioso posible, era como si él necesitará todo de ella, llenarla por completo, cubrirla con su cuerpo, marcarla como suya, y..._"tal vez"_ pensó Bella _"es porque al igual que yo, presiente que muy pronto no estaré..."_

Bella sentía como estaba a punto de que llegara a la cima de las estrellas y también sintió como el miembro de Edward se engrandecía en su interior... finalmente los dos llegaron al clímax sorprendente como siempre sucedía cuando se entregaban en mente, cuerpo y alma... Bella exprimió por completo al miembro de Edward mientras él dejaba su esencia en su interior marcándola para siempre...

...

Días después **Bella** comprobó que en definitiva sí estaba embarazada, de tres meses, algo raro porque casi no se notaba, pero el doctor le explico que era por su complexión pequeña... ella estaba feliz, contenta, emocionada, llena de una ansiedad asombrosa... _"No dejare solo a mi ángel, ay amor mío tendrás una parte de mi..." _pensó llena de satisfacción

Bella se dirigió al consultorio de Edward para darle la grandiosa noticia, pero durante el camino no se sintió muy bien, se mareaba mucho, pero pensó que se debía al embarazo.

Llego al consultorio y toco.

-Adelante- escucho decir a Edward.

-Hola ángel mío- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo y besarlo

-Bella que grata sorpresa mi amor- dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo y el beso.

-Bueno es que vengo a darte una noticia hermosa- dijo después de besarlo mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Qué noticia?- pregunto Edward muy curioso

-Edward estoy embarazada, seremos padres de un hermoso bebe, amor- dijo Bella con su voz llena de felicidad.

**...**

**EDWARD **estaba en shock, tenía sentimientos de gran felicidad pero también de tristeza, impotencia, y desesperación. Cómo era posible que su Bella, su hermosa Bella estuviera embarazada, pero él sabía que ella era muy inteligente y que le mintió para al fin lograr lo que quería... algo que él en el fondo de su corazón también ansiaba.

-¿Qué? ay Bella ¿por qué? sabes que tu corazón no lo soportará, mi amor no me mires así, estoy diciendo la verdad... no quiero perderte- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba a abrazar a Bella.

-Ay amor no me perderás, tendrás una parte de mi contigo, además de mi alma-dijo Bella con lagrimas en su rostro.

-Bella te juro que hare todo lo posible por mantenerte tanto a ti como a nuestro bebe en perfectas condiciones- dijo Edward... _"Amor mío no dejare que te vallas de mi lado, ni tu ni mi hijo, ustedes vivirán" _pensó prometiéndose que lo lograría.

-Ángel mío confío en ti, y sé que harás todo lo posible por mantenernos vivos... te amo- dijo mientras lo besaba.

Momentos después Bella se estaba despidiendo, Edward se acerco a ella y le beso la frente.

-Te veré pronto, cuídate y cuida de nuestro bebe- dijo Edward, Bella solo asintió con una hermosa sonrisa y salió.

**...**

**BELLA** meses después tenía un miedo horrible... habías soñado con su propia muerte... su propia muerte y al recordarlo se estremeció. Pero solo era un sueño y ella debía seguir a delante, faltaba menos de un mes para que su bebe naciera..._"Muy pronto estarás con nosotros mi amor" _ pensó mientras se tocaba su abultado vientre.

Ese día, Edward se había ido temprano, ella no se sentía nada bien, estaba muy cansada, y tenía un horrible presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar, y tenía mucho miedo, así que decidió ir a ver a Edward.

Al llegar se dirigió al consultorio de su esposo y lo vio en la puerta checando unos documentos.

-Edward- dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Pasa amor- contesto con una hermosa sonrisa mientras le daba un beso.

Cuando entraron, Bella sintió algo extraño en su pecho, un dolor horrible, sintió sofocación, y cuando trato de dar un paso... todo se volvió negro.

**...**

**EDWARD ** sintió como su corazón se paraba mientras veía como Bella se desmayaba, pero gracias a dios, logro salir de su shock y alcanzo a tomarla en sus brazos.

-ENFERMERA... NECESITO UNA CAMILLA RAPIDO.- Grito Edward desesperado.

"_Amor mío no me abandones, no ahora corazón, no ahora..._ _" _Pensó lleno de angustia, acaba de recibir una mala noticia: En ningún hospital del país y fuera de este, había encontrado un corazón para Bella, no había compatibilidad alguna...

Minutos después llego la camilla y se dirigieron a la sala de terapia intensiva. Colocaron a Bella en la cama, mientras le hacían chequeos.

-Doctor Cullen, el bebe se encuentra bien, pero el corazón de su esposa está muy débil...- dijo el Dr. Johansson en voz baja. -Hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos, pero si no tenemos otro corazón para hacer la operación, en las próximas horas...- no terminó el Dr. No había necesidad, Edward sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

El corazón de Bella tenía un pulso demasiado bajo y cada minuto que pasaba moría lentamente.

-Necesito un momento a solas con mi esposa- dijo Edward con la voz apagada.

Todos los ocupantes de la habitación salieron y lo dejaron solo.

-Mi amor por favor abre tus ojos- suplico Edward con lágrimas en su rostro. -No te vayas lucha, lucha por nuestro hijo, lucha por mí...- dijo con voz ahogada mientras se hincaba y agachaba su cabeza.

-Edward... ángel mío, mi ángel salvador, no llores, por favor me parte el alma verte así- dijo Bella en voz apagada y muy baja, respiraba agitadamente.

Edward al escucharla levanto su rostro y la miro borrosa debido a las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No me llames ángel salvador, no lo soy, no te he podido salvar de este sufrimiento - dijo Edward con voz ahogada.

-Edward mírame, no voy a dejar de luchar por nada del mundo, nuestro bebe tiene que nacer y vivir, amor mío tú me das la fuerza y esto que estoy pasando es un sufrimiento dulce, porque sé que al final nuestro bebe valdrá todo el dolor del mundo por el que estoy pasando, y te aclaro que me has salvado una y otra vez así que siempre serás mi ángel salvador...-no termino ya que suspiro, Edward vio el esfuerzo que hacía por hablar.

-Bella no hables, mantente tranquila, te juro por dios que voy a encontrar un corazón para ti, te lo juro.- dijo Edward decidido a encontrarlo.

-Ángel mío ya tengo un corazón en el cual viviré por siempre... en el tuyo ángel mío, en el tuyo...- dijo Bella en voz baja mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

Edward escucho sus palabras y no soporto el inmenso dolor de verla tan decaída, era doloroso verla de esa forma, sentía como su alma se destrozaba lentamente y como su propio corazón moría junto al de ella... fue cuando reaccionó sobre la última parte de lo que ella había dicho...

-Siempre te amare, siempre estaré a tu lado amor mío, siempre- dijo Edward en voz baja mientras besaba la frente de su esposa.

**...**

**BELLA **despertó después de un par de días, no sabía que había ocurrido, estaba tan confusa, se sentía extraña... algo había en ella que hacía que... se sintiera diferente y fue cuando rápidamente bajo su mano a su vientre y no lo encontró abultado... _"Oh dios mío, no por favor..." _pensó angustiada mientras oprimía el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

-Señorita necesito ver a mi esposo... ¿dónde está mi bebe?... - pregunto cuando llego la enfermera.

-Señora Cullen en unos minutos vendrá el doctor y le explicará la situación, su bebe está bien no se preocupe. - dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, vio como le brillaban por unas lagrimas que trataba de guardar y salió rápidamente.

Bella se dio cuenta que algo raro ocurría... y no le gustaba nada esa sensación, porqué la enfermera no menciono a Edward... tal vez cuando se refería al doctor hablaba de él, pero era tan extraño... fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba estable, sus latidos eran perfectas sintonías, era... era normal.

-Buenos días Señora Cullen, ¿cómo se encuentra?- dijo el doctor, _"que extraño pensé que sería Edward el que vendría... a todo esto... ¿dónde está? ¿No debería de estar aquí?_ Pensó mientras le crecía una ansiedad en su pecho.

-¿Donde esta Edward? ¿Dónde está mi esposo? - pregunto sintiendo desesperación, una desesperación horrible y más ya que vio como el doctor titubeaba al contestarle.

-Tranquila señora Cullen, acaba de dar a luz a un hermoso hombrecito que está sano y es fuerte, fuerte como usted, también hace dos días la operamos para el trasplante de corazón el cual por lo que veo fue todo un éxito...- dijo el doctor.

-¿un niño? Oh dios fue niño- dijo llena de felicidad pero...-¿Qué pasa doctor por favor necesito saber dónde está Edward, necesito decirle que lo logre, logre darle un hijo, seguramente hermoso como él... dígame dónde está? - dijo cada vez más ansiosa y desesperada.

-Señora deberá tranquilizarse, el doctor Cullen... su es... su esposo le dejo esta carta, si necesita algo llámenos.- diciendo le entrego una carta y salió rápidamente... fue cuando se dio cuenta que tanto la enfermera como el doctor traían en su bata un broche con forma de moño y de color negro...

Bella rápidamente abrió la carta...su temor fue confirmado y lagrimas llenas de dolor rodaron por su rostro mientras comenzaba a leer...

a leer la despedida de su ángel salvador.

.

.

.

_Bella, amor mío... _

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque todo salió bien, nuestro hijo seguramente estará en perfectas condiciones y tú mi cielo, tú ya tienes un corazón. _

_Perdóname Bella, perdóname por abandonarte jamás estuvo en mis planes dejarte, pero fue necesario, ahora tienes un corazón, una oportunidad de vivir... tienes mi corazón, mi amor, aunque siempre lo tuviste. Nunca imagine que el corazón que necesitabas para vivir era el mío, el mío era compatible con el tuyo, al parecer nuestros corazones estaban destinados..._

.

.

-porque ángel mío, se supone que tú tenías que vivir para enseñarle a nuestro hijo el mundo... porqué Edward...- dijo Bella sollozando, sintiéndose horrible, lo único que la mantenía cuerda era el que su hijo se encontraba en el piso de abajo, esperándola...

Bella continuo leyendo mientras lloraba...

.

.

..._destinados porque tú tienes mi corazón y yo tengo el tuyo, Bella cuida a nuestro hijo, sé que serás una madre excelente, cariñosa y amorosa, mi amor lucha junto a nuestro hijo, enséñale el mundo, guíalo..._

_Recuerda que tuve que hacerlo ya que soy tu ángel salvador, tenía que salvarte y así lo hice, Bella no me arrepiento de nada y no quiero que te sientas culpable, porque fue mi decisión..._

_Siempre te amare a ti y a mí hijo... por sobre todas las cosas, somos uno amor mío, somos uno._

_Estoy en ti... tú estás en mí..._

_Te ama y te adora tu ángel salvador_

_Edward Cullen_

_.  
><em>

Bella sollozaba y lloraba destrozada, sentía un dolor horrible en el alma, jamás volvería a ver a Edward, a su Edward... jamás, pero el único consuelo que le quedaba era que tenía dos partes muy importantes de él, su hijo y su corazón...

-Ángel mío me has salvado una y otra vez... y de nuevo otra vez, eres tu el que me da fuerza, y ahora con tu corazón en mí esa fuerza siempre estará presente... siempre... Estoy en ti... tú estás en mí... Siempre te amare Edward, siempre...- dijo mientras lloraba, lloraba todo lo que traía dentro, tenía que sacarlo fuera todo, porque una vez que dejara esa habitación, tomaría esa fuerza que Edward le había dejado para salir adelante junto a su hijo y vivir con la oportunidad que le dio Edward.

Viendo hacía el cielo, a través de la ventana cercana a su cama dijo desde el fondo de su corazon...

-Gracias mí amado ángel salvador... siempre te amare y te llevare dentro de mí.-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Cuando estaba escribiendo... lloree, lloreee, y lloreee! es muy triste lo sé,**

**Pero fue lo que a mi imaginación se le ocurrió.**

**espero que a pesar del final agridulce.. en cierta forma les haya gustado...**

**esten al pendiente para que voten por este fic.**

**Besos**

**Dulce**

**PD. Please comenta!**

**dejame tu opinion (:**

**Gracias**

**Cuando habran el Poll para la votacion**

** si te gusto la historia  
><strong>

**vota por ella (:**

.

.

.

**¿ R E V I E W S ?  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>


End file.
